Just A Story
by chibi'sapphire
Summary: AU.Just a silly story... axc


**Disclaimer** : Nope! Still don't own it.

**Summary** : well... just read it. I don't know how to summaries it

Al lil' ooc. For all character... i guess...

* * *

**Just A Story.**

* * *

It was a sunny day where birds flying freely in the sky, the winds brushing the trees leafs creating wonderful melodies and couples sitting at the bench in the park enjoying the wonderful days. However, there is one man with navy blue haired and shining emerald eyes sitting in one of the bench with worried expression visible on his face. He was with his two best friends, Yzak and Dearka… Well, not really best friends… but a good friend in sort of ways… Oh, well! The boy with silver haired, known as Yzak shot an intense glared to the blue haired guy while the one with blond haired, known as Dearka just smiling idiotically as he stared dreamingly at his girlfriend picture in his wallet. Yzak let out a heavy sighed as he turned to look at his idiotic friend. He even wonders why he was there while he can just sit and relax at his own house, enjoying the sunny weather. 

"Okay! I've had enough of this frustrating silence!" He blurted out in a frustrating groaned. He suddenly attack the blue haired guy collar and leaned his face closely as his eyes shows that he was ready to slice him limb by limb. "Now!! Spill it out, Athrun!!"

Athrun stammered, "Ca…lm do…wn, Yzak!"

"Tell me how must I calm down when there is one guy with pathetic look on his face and the other guy with idiotic grinned drawn on his face while drooling over his girlfriend photo!!" he shouted loudly on Athrun face.

"Gee Yzak, chill down…" the blond haired guy said nonchalantly while rubbing his poor ear, have to be the victim of his friend shouting.

Yzak breathed in, to calm himself; the way his anger management instructor told him to do so when he lost in his temper! He let go of Athrun's shirts collar as he find himself calming down and he breath normally again. Dearka decides to put his wallet back in his pants pocket; afraid his ear will experience another shouting bullet attack! Athrun sigh.

"I don't know what to do! She…I think she mad at me!!" Athrun yelled out in a worried tone as he eyes both his friends.

"You mean, Cagalli?" asked Dearka innocently.

Athrun stare lazily at the blond guy, "Who else but her…"

Dearka nodded. Yzak let out a heavy sighed. Why oh why his here, again? Yzak crossed his arms around his chest, "What did you do, this time?"

"I don't know…"

Yzak closed his eyes as he breath in lots of air. If the temper thermometer visible in everyone eyes, you can see it about to shatter because of the heat his producing. "You…"he hissed as he barely calming him self down, "You called me at 5 in the morning, asking me to meet you hear AT 6 in the MORNING to listen to your DAMN STUPID PROBLEMS and you went and said YOU DON'T KNOW?!! Give me 10 good reasons why I should not aim my MAGNUM GUN to YOUR HEAD?!!"

Dearka shook his head while Athrun just shrugged. He knows he sounds stupid when he said Cagalli mad at him without knowing the reasons.

"Maybe…" he began as an idea of why his beloved precious rose unconsciously made him 'think' she was angry with him. "The thing that I said to her last week…"

Dearka raises his eyebrow, "and what is the 'thing' you said to her? Oh… You couldn't possibly be telling her she's not good in bed… could you?"

With that, Dearka earned himself a smack at the back of his head by Yzak. Well, Athrun was about to do so, but he cut him off pretty fast. Dearka moaned in pain as his hand rub his head.

"What is that for, Yzak?"

"You and your dirty little brain!!" he hissed furiously. "So, what the hell did you told her?"

"She eats a lot of ice cream… I intend it to be a joke…when I said she only go out with me because I can afford to buy her ice cream to satisfy her addiction…"

Dearka put his hand on his chest and pretend to be hurt. "Wow, that's hurt… So, what did she do after hearing that hurtful joke?"

"When we went out again, she did not bother to ask me buying her one."

Yzak snorted, "I can't believe you get out of it easily. I thought Cagalli would give you one or two bruises on your face. Find yourself lucky!"

Athrun sighed heavily. He thought the same too. He was surprised when she only ignored him and did not bother to give him a several black mark on his face. For him, she's not the Cagalli he used to know.

"Then…" both of his friends asked in unison.

"Then?"

"What is it to do with us?" asked the blond.

"I'm expecting an advice…."

"Yeah… from Mr. Flirty… Nice job!" Yzak hissed sarcastically.

"And one who knows only to explode…" Dearka said mockingly at his silver head friend.

Athrun watches as both of his friend arguing and mocking each other with several nick names. He shook his head. Asking them for an advice? What was he thinking? Sighing lazily, he took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number on his phone.

"Hello? Kira…"

* * *

The brunette haired men known as Kira laughed loudly, without concerning several pairs of eye watching him. Some with questioning looks and some with irritating face visible on their faces. His navy haired friend only managed to massages his forehead. They now in one of the famous café in Freedom park, _Stellar Star Café_. Athrun take a sipped of his black coffee and watched Kira as he wiped a small tear from his eyes and his face flustered due to his laughter. 

"Finish?" he asked him nonchalantly.

Kira nodded and a big grinned drawn on his face.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. But it just too funny! Asking the hot headed guy and the flirty guy… for an advice?" he said and let out a small chuckle. "What was your head thinking, Athrun?"

He sighed, "Thank you for pointing that out. So… any idea what should I do?"

Kira shook his head, "This is the first time I heard she walk away without a fight."

"What should I do?" he asked him the same question again.

Suddenly, Kira clapped his hand and his eyes show a knowing glint as he smiled widely. "Does she know killing moves?" he said boldly.

Athrun froze. He stared at the violet eyes in front of him. "Wha…What?"

"You know, when you learn martial arts. There supposed to be a lot of ways to knock your opponent. As you know that my sister, your girlfriend taken up some too. So I think she uses some trick… by killing you on the inside before she takes you on off guard," he told him with a satisfied grinned drawn on his face for solving the mystery.

Athrun stare blankly at his friend face. "Where have you learn this…this… ridiculous thing?!"

"Oh… I read it in Ranma ½. Well… it was one of the techniques I think they could actually learn," he said as he sipped his black tea. _Em… delicious!_

"You saying based on a comic book, that doesn't make sense Kira."

"Well… I advice you just apologize to her. Maybe you can avoid the silent killing she's planning," he said without bothering the statement Athrun gave to him just now.

Athrun shrugged. He thought he can count on Kira. But it looks like his mind is occupied by silly thoughts. That's what happened when you read manga 24/7. But then again, he better take the apologize advice. Maybe… he's not too late.

"Thanks Kira. I think I should just ask her for forgiveness…" With that, Athrun left him alone.

* * *

Here he is, at last! In front of the blond haired girl with fiery amber eyes house as he scanned his surrounding, afraid if his girlfriend, like Kira said will take him off guard. Even though he thinks it is silly, but there talking about Cagalli here! He coughed a little before his place his finger on the door bell. A bouquet of red roses flower and a small pack of branded chocolate, where you can only find in a certain shops held tightly on his hand. 

Ding…dong…

The door bell rang. He stood there about five minutes before the door slightly open revealed the love of his life. Cagalli raises her eyebrow when she saw her boyfriend holding a large bouquet of red roses and a small pack of chocolates, her favorite's brand.

"Athrun? Why are you here? What's with the roses?" she asked him confused.

Athrun shoved the roses to her and she's gladly accepting it as she inhaled the sweet smells of the roses. Then he handed her the chocolate. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you… Though I don't know what's going on your mind."

Athrun cleared his throat.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, Cagalli."

Cagalli frowned a bit.

"For what?"

"You can ask me to buy you whatever flavors of ice cream you like… and I don't care how much it will cost me as long as you happy. So… please forget what I told you last week. It was only a joke," he said as he begged for forgiveness.

"What joke?" she asked him again, not knowing what is the navy haired co-ordinator talking about.

"You know… when I said you only go out with me because I can afford to buy you an ice cream to satisfy your addiction… I intend it to be a joke…and the next day you aren't asking me to buy one. When I offered you to buy your favorite chocolate brownie fudge ice cream, you declined. I assumed you were mad at me."

Cagalli rested her index finger on her chin while she thinks. Last week? Em…

"Ah! That week! Haven't I told you? I got a year supplied of ice cream when I won the online contest held by the ice cream company. That day I was thinking about whether I won or not, so I get distracted a bit…"

"So you were not mad?"

"Why would I be..." she frowned, "Wait… did you exactly said that?"

Athrun can feel his sweat dripping down from his forehead. Cagalli throw her famous death glared to her boyfriend.

"Did you just say that **I** just want to satisfy **my** **addiction**?!!" she questioned him, almost yelling.

"That wa..was... only a jo...ke… Cagalli…"he stammered as he ready to run for his life when Cagalli placed the bouquet and the chocolates at the top of the shoe wardrobe besides her.

"I'll only give you **10 seconds** to say your prayer, Athrun!"

Gulped!!

With that, he run for his dear life as Cagalli tailed behind him holding a hammer she got from nowhere. When he was running for his life, Kira appeared out of nowhere as his hands holding Ranma ½ manga.

"Athrun! I do some research and its looks like the technique was only a misunderstanding. I guess Cagalli just won the first prize of the contest she participated in, so she won't need you to buy her ice cream anymore," he said it calmly as he watched his best friend been chasing down by his beloved twin sister.

Athrun groaned, "You should tell me that earlier, Kira!!!"

"ZALA!!!"

And you can guess what happened next….

* * *

**At the earlier said park.**

Its already noon and you can still see Yzak and Dearka still insulting each other without noticing the navy haired co-ordinator already gone.

"You hot tempered twisted silver head!!"

"Why you…you… flirty…"

"Ha ah!! You don't have anymore insulting line for me! I win!!" Dearka yells in joy as he walk away whistling some tune.

Yzak groaned, "Why you…!!!! Get back here, you asshole!!"

* * *

I just wrote this when I re-read the Ranma 1/2 manga and some silly thought went in my mind. I can't help but just wrote this... I know it silly... but, what done is done. haha! 


End file.
